Different Amy
by FinalStory159
Summary: What if a fight with gman goes terribly wrong and something happens to amy. What if amy starts acting differently around sonic, will he be happier or will he miss the old amy. And how will this love triangle end between with knuckles, shadow and rouge. Well one things for certain this fic won't end pretty as a new girl shows up. Rated M for, well violence and late lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys, here's my second fanfic and yes, it's a SonamyXD They're just a interesting couple. They also inspire me to write stories as well, just like you guys. Chap 11 is also out of the girl at emerald high. Okay, enough of the intro, now let's get on with the fic.**

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!:O... Except for the fic:)**

**Summary: Amy begins to act differently around Sonic. She's stop chasing him, doesn't say SONIKU anymore and to top it all off, she's over with romantic stuff. What's wrong with her? Can Sonic find out or will he be happy this way? Find out.**

**Chapter 1 - Introduction**

Station Square, a city that usually gets attacked by an annoying and evil doctor who goes by the name of, Dr. Ivo Robotnik, AKA . And the city that usually gets rescued by a blue mobius hedgehog with a peach muzzle, two pair of green emerald eyes, a black pointy round nose, a pair of white gloves, and a pair of red and white striped sneakers with two golden buckles on the side. This particular hero goes by the name of Sonic The Hedgehog.

No matter what the challenge, Sonic will always be victorious, but today was a different day than any other day. But things seems to be getting heated up while fighting in Station Square, and the odds seems to be stacked against our furry blue hero. "Damn" he cursed while holding his broken left arm with blood stains on it. He lifted his head up to gaze at the crazy doctor in his Crab, Jellyfish, Turtle like robot. "Muah ha hah, so Sonic, have you given up yet, it's really pointless fighting me after all" he exclaimed with a huge evil smirk as Sonic chuckled at his words. "Me, give up to a fat cheese ball like you, fat chance" he said with confidence. "But I nearly ripped your left arm out, you exhausted and you're in bad shape. How could you possibly go on much longer?" He asked with curiosity. Evens the doctor was curious about how his gonna beat him this time.

"Don't you worry about me eggman, just be worried when I kick your robot's shiny metal butt" he exclaimed as he took his blood stained glove/hand off from the pain and hold up his fists in a fighting position, evens though his arm is paining like hell. "That's what happens in your dreams Sonic. I'm sorry to disappoint you but this my furry blue friend is reality" said as he got ready to move in for a attack.

"Sonic!" Amy shouted as he turned to see her with Tails carrying the seven chaos emeralds. "Great, time to turn Super Sonic" he thought to himself as knew what was about to happen. "Oh no you don't" said as he ordered the mechanical being to grab Sonic. Sonic did of course notice this and jumped out of the way, but unfortunately the pain that was erupting from his arm was unbearable, causing him to let it hang and to grab his fingers just in time. "Ur crud" he said as /his robot grabbed the rest of his arm and began squashing it causing the blue blur to cry out in pain. "Oh no, Tails hold these" Amy said as she handed the rest of the chaos emeralds to him and then she ran towards the fight as fast as she could.

"Wait Amy you could get hurt!" Tails shouted for her but it was no use. Amy was determined to help her Sonic no matter what. "Hey Eggman, leave Sonic alone or I'll go hyper on you!" Amy demanded as she summoned her yellow and red mallet from her hand and was about to swing when all of a sudden she heard an irritating and awful sound in her head that made her drop her hammer and hold her head in pain. "Aaaaaahhhhhhh!" She cried, causing everyone's attention to fall on her. "Amy!" Sonic shouted as he tried his best to break loose of the weird looking and powerful robot's grasp.

"Nnnrr" Sonic cried with his strength pushing his arms to the limit. Then suddenly and very slowly the hand and grasp of the mechanical being began to spread and get loose. "What?" said with shock as he couldn't believe what his seeing, Sonic is actually doing it with no power rings and with no chaos emeralds. Just his pour strength, seer will, and a damage arm and a broken and bloody one.

When there was enough space to get out, Sonic heard a crack in his arm but still past the opening and fell on the ground with a huge thud. It' true that his arm was broken, hell he couldn't evens feel his arm and pain after that anymore. He didn't really care at all, all he wanted to do right now is to help Amy with whatever is making her scream in pain. He then picked himself up and dashed forward. When Sonic and Tails arrived at her, Sonic asked, "Amy, what's the matter?". "I don't n-no, it's j-just p-p-painfuulll!" She said while falling on her knees. "Don't think you can forget about me Sonic, this battle's end is not there yet" said with an angry expression as the mechanical being began to move closer and closer towards the trio. "Oh yes it is!" He said with a angry tone.

He then focus his energy and concentrated his connection towards the seven chaos emeralds. With the range from him to the chaos emeralds was close enough, the chaos emeralds began to physically lift up and float towards Sonic. Then with them glowing as usual, they were moving around him in union and with them glowing as hell, a huge light erupted from the area and out came Super Sonic.

"Why me?" that's all could say before getting punched away into orblivion.

Sonic then turn back to normal and ran straight towards his two friends. "Amy, you going to be okay just let us help you" Tails said with worry as Amy suddenly slap Tails on the stomach causing him to fly towards a building with some speed, but our hero manages to grab a hold of him. "Gotcha" he exclaimed as they landed on solid ground. "Thanks Sonic" Tails said as he stood up and kept his stomach a bit. "That's weird, I never knew Amy worked out" Tails said with a confused and worried tone. "I don't think that's her strength Tails" Sonic said with a serious face. "What do you mean?" Tails asked. "No time" he replied as he dash towards poor Amy.

He then grabbed her as she struggled to get out. "Sonic, please, make it go away, make it go away!" She cried as tears fell from her eyes. The pain and sound was getting worst and worst by the minute. Her ears was bleeding evens as the pain was making Amy go insane. "Aaaaahhhh *sob* aahh *sob*" she cried out every second, hitting, waving her arms and kicking her legs as she wish this unbearable pain would come to an end. "What should we do Sonic?" Tails worried with agony. "I'm not sure, maybe get some water, that always cures my ear problems" he said as he was getting punched by Amy's fists. "You sure?" Tails asked as Amy cried out more louder, then the blood seems to be squirting out of her ears. "Alrighty" he said as he went who knows where to get some water.

Then as he went, Amy fainted and the bleeding seems to stop. "Tails, I think it won't be necessary, she seems to have fainted!" Sonic called out as Tails came back. "Do you think she's gonna be okay?" Sonic asked his two-tailed pal as Tails shrugged his shoulders. "I've never seen anything like it". "Let's get her to Sally, she'll know what to do" Sonic said as Tails nodded.

**An 5 hour later...**

**A/N: Sally Acorn is a medic in this fic if you would like to know**

In Sally's house, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Cream and Cheese and Vanilla waited in the living room while Sally treated Amy upstairs. Everyone was sitting and worried to death. "Man, I still don't know how did this happened" Sonic said as Cream asked for Sonic. "Will Miss Amy be alright?". "I'm not sure Cream" he replied as he went back to his thoughts. Then Sally came downstairs and everyone's attention was now on her.

"Well?" Knuckles asked with suspense. "She's going to be alright. Her ear drums was difficult to heal but wasn't impossible really" Sally replied but it still didn't answer the cause of the incident. "But didn't you find what caused it?" Vanilla asked politely as Sally shook her head and spoke up. "No, no flu, no virus, no logical explanation. She could have heard something that could only be heard by her and nobody else seeing that you two aren't injured at all". Maybe that explains a little, but not much to them.

Suddenly they heard footsteps coming down from the stairs and then they saw Amy. Her ears were covered with bandages that was noticeable for everyone in the room. "Hi everyone" she said happily. Everyone was in shock. How could she have recovered so fast through all of that? "Amy, what are you doing, get back in bed right now, you in no condition to walk around like that" Sally demanded as Amy refused. "I'm fine Sally, and thanks for coming to my aid, I really appreciate what you doing for me" Amy said with a smile. "My pleasure, but you really should.." Sally was cut off by Amy speech. "Let I make everyone something to eat okay". She then walked in the kitchen leaving everyone speechless and with big eyes and open mouths.

**Later...**

Everyone was gone with full stomachs and Sonic was taking Amy home and when I mean home I mean Sonic's home. Amy was so in love with Sonic, she started to live with Sonic for awhile. When they arrived there, Amy started to get confuse. "Sonic, why are we at your home?" She asked as he got confused as well. "What do you mean, you moved in remember?". She just shook her head. "No, I said that I was gonna live here for awhile, I want to go home now" she said as she got on Sonic's back again. "That's really out of the blue, don't you think Ames?" He asked but Amy ignored him causing the hedgehog to just go where she stayed before crashing in.

When he dropped her off, she ran quickly in and say goodbye before banging the door behind him. Sonic blinked two times and said, "Bye". He then dashed off to his home. "Something's definitely up with Amy and I'm gonna find out what " he said to himself.

As Amy came in her room, she wanted to have a hot shower to clean up after all that. When she passed a mirror, she noticed something odd. When she looked at herself in the mirror she just passed, her eyes went wide in shock. Her reflection was different than how she looked in the mirror. She looked like chaos but with long eye lashes. "What the..." She asked as the reflection came out of the mirror and wrapped herself around Amy. After that, it disappeared and Amy began to have a devious look on her face.

-**that's the end of chapter 1, I hope you enjoyed it and I hope you'll reply to tell me how did I do:)**

**Chapter 2 is coming soon so be in touchXD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, welcome to Chapter 2 of my second story. For those of you who are waiting for the sequel to the girl at emerald high, it's right around the corner so be in touch. Okay, on with the story!**

Chapter 2: A Mysterious Force

With the night as sparkly as always, you expect every Mobion to be peacefully asleep, but not for Sonic. Sonic was laying in bed with wide eyes and facing the ceiling. "Why in the Mobius name can't I sleep?" He asked himself with annoyance in his voice. "I can't scratch off the feeling that something is going to happen" he thought. With everything silent as it is, nothing seems to be out of the ordinary, until Sonic sensed that their has been a robbery somewhere in Station Square. He jumped out of bed and through the window.

As he landed in his crouching form, he cried out in pain. "Stupid window" he said as he took the shattered glass out of him.

**Meanwhile in another part of Station Square...**

"Let's go dude!"

"I'm coming!"

"Hurry before the cops arrive!"

"I said I'm almost done!"

"You didn't say that!"

"Just shut up already!"

**Later...**

"Man, you so lucky we got out of there in time" one of the thugs said exhausted from the running. They hid in a dark alley as the police drove through blocks to find the two thugs. "Well if you would have helped me with the jewelry instead of yelling, we would have been.." He paused as he looked up suspiciously to find a floating figure upon them. "What the fuck-" that was all he could say after some sort of blade went through his left side of his chest.

"Joe!" The other one cried out as the blade got pulled out of his partner as he fell to the ground.. dead. "Why you little.." He said with anger as he took his silent pistol out and pointed to the dark figure but it vanish into thin air. "What the fuck, where did you go?!" He cried out as he felt someone's breath on him. He jumped away with surprise and turned to face the figure. "How did you-" before anything else could be said from him, the figure used the sharp part of it's **'blade' **to slice through his stomach horizontally, causing the two parts of him to fall on the ground.

**Meanwhile with Sonic...**

When Sonic arrived at the alley, he immediately saw the huge pool of dark red blood covered with body parts. Sonic covered his muzzle to block the sick smell that was caused by the dead bodies. Sonic then saw a dark figure on the roof and was running away from him. "Hey you, come back here!" Sonic yelled as he jumped on the roof and in front of the figure.

As Sonic glance at her he notice something very strange about the being. It had dark pink skin with long light pink eye lashes and dark blue solid linear eyes. She had sharp pointy ears that had a headband behind it with thorns sticking out of it. She had three bangs with short thick hair. A white dress that had red on the breasts part and red below the dress stopping at a thick white outline below it. She had furry socks with red and white boots that had a thorn in front of each one. The last thing to describe about her was that she had golden brace lids on with sharp fingers.

The figure stopped in front of him and stood there with a frown on. "What happened back there, did you kill them?" Sonic asked as he glared at her. The figure didn't spoke up as Sonic notice her hands was full of blood. "You did kill them didn't you?". No response as Sonic was getting pretty annoyed by it. "Why don't you say something?!". Then it finally spoke up. "You're Sonic, am I correct?". Sonic was taken back by it. "Yeah, the one and only. Now tell me why you did it?". She started to walk towards him slowly and spoke. "I killed them because I need to survive on blood. Besides they deserve it for stealing don't you think?". "But that's wrong, you know what will the cops do if they find your finger prints on them?".

"Don't worry, that's taken care of. But there's something that isn't taken care of yet"

"And what's that?"

"You"

Sonic was surprise to hear this and was defencely on his guard as she got nearly and closer.

"What do you mean?" Sonic asked with worry.

Before anything could be said the girl teleported in front of him as he fell on his butt with surprise. As he looked up he notice that she was sitting on her knees. "Hey what are you-" Sonic was interrupted when all of a sudden the girl leaned closer and placed her soft lips on his. Sonic's eyes was wide open as the girl licked his teeth, obviously wanting to wrestle with his tongue. But Sonic didn't open as he pulled away coughing.

"What was that for?" He asked narrowing his eyebrows. "I told you there is still something I haven't taken care of and that is seducing you, Sonic" she answered with a seductive face and tone. Sonic didn't know how to respond but when he felt her hand rubbing his manhood, he quickly got up and step back. "Now wait just a second here" he said panicking. But she quickly grabbed his legs and pulled it, causing him fall again on his butt. She kissed him again, trying to break through his mouth and she successfully did. Her tongue was exploring his mouth, mostly around his tongue as Sonic was blushing like hell and his manhood was getting uncontrollably stiff.

The girl sensed it and quickly wrapped her hand around the 8 inch cock and slowly seduce it with the fabric still on. Sonic groaned but did nothing to stop her from doing this, the pleasure was taking control over him as kissed back. She moaned a bit as moved her hand faster causing Sonic to moan some more. As the two broke the kiss for air, she spoke with a sexy voice. "So you finally gave in huh, well I won't let you regret fucking me either". She then unzips the pants and took out Sonic manhood from his underpants.

The girl had wide eyes and she mentally drool from the sight. "You're so big you big bad boy" she told him as she started to lick the tip of it as Sonic groaned. She placed the tip of it mouth going up and down with head while using her tongue around it as if she was french kissing him all over again. Then several seconds later she started to put the whole thing in her mouth, with not a care in the world that it was going straight down her throat. She continued her sucking and licking as Sonic lifted his head up with pleasure. He closed his eyes as the girl continued her business. "Shit, I'm close to cumming" he warned but that just made the dark pink hedgehog suck his cock even faster. She wanted him to come in her mouth, she desire his seed for years. She wanted it so badly inside of her as well. She wanted her virginity taken away by him and him only. She wanted his virginity also if that was possible considering all the fan girls. Suddenly she felt something rocketed out of his dick and straight through her throat and landed in her stomach.

She licked him clean afterwards as she looked up and saw his sweating and exhausted face. "So, did you enjoyed that, Sonic my love". The only thing Sonic could say was, "Who are you anyway?". She just smiled and was about to say something when a police helicopter appeared a bright light. The two stood up and looked at it. "It seems that my time has come to say goodbye".

"Wait but aren't you gonna turn yourself in?"

"You still want me to go to jail after the pleasure I gave you, honey?"

"Well.." Sonic couldn't really decide on whether to let her go or not. She then placed a kiss on Sonic's lips and showed him the puppy eyes. "Oh alright" he said in defeat as she winked at him and disappeared. Something bothered Sonic after that. He looked down I saw his lower part of him was still naked. "God dammit".

**That's it for chapter 2, remember to r&r okay:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter 3 guys. Before beginning this chapter I have two things to say, the reviews are awesome you guys, especially Raquel the writer and Hedgie Hanyou, keep it up. And Hedgie Hanyou, I just wanna say your 'Don't rush, darling, take your time' in your reviews is giving me more courage and more eager to go on:D. I still can't believe you took a wild guess from the beginning like that, but I can't tell you if you're right or wrong. Anyway the other thing I wanted to say was the sequel is being updated to Fanfiction, I just hate the long hours that's all. Well without further ado here's chapter 3 XD.**

Chapter 3: The Love Triangle Begins

"Hey Knuckie" Rouge greeted as she approach him and the Master Emerald in the center of Angel Island, duh. "*Yawn* What do you want Rouge?" Knuckles asked with less interest as he could give. "Oh nothing, just seeing how my favorite Hunter was doing" she said as see walked next to him. Of course that Rouge was in love with Knuckles but he didn't really show much interest in her, but that wouldn't stop the greatest thief ever from getting what she want now would it.

"A bit down thanks to your appearance" he said coldly. "You know it wouldn't kill you to be just a little nice to me. I mean come on, what did I ever do to you to deserve attitudes like that" Rouge asked crossing her hands under her breasts.

"Besides stealing the Master Emerald multiple times, nothing at all actually"

"I mostly do that to let you notice me for ones!"

"Yeah I notice you alright" Knuckles said as Rouge huffed with frustration. She never have any trouble with guys, just a blink away and they're in bed having sex or making out. But the red knuckle-headed Echidna was something else. He keeps on changing any flirting subject that she creates, it just makes him hard-to-get. Rouge was about to speak when all of a sudden a purple light lit up in front of them and out came an ebony hedgehog with red streaks on his quills. "Shadow, what are you doing here?" Rouge asked with curiosity. Shadow never shows up like this all of a sudden, something must be up.

"Rouge, I need you urgently" Shadow pronounced.

"What for?" Rouge asked as Knuckles couldn't help but listen to their conversation.

"I need to speak to you about something important"

"Like what?"

"No time Rouge, now come and grab on" Shadow ordered. He sound desperate, really desperate. Desperate than he was ever since he thought he could bring Maria back to life.

"Shadow.." Rouge didn't know what to say. She hesitated a bit which Shadow took likely, but then nodded and flew towards him. But was grabbed on the wrist by Knuckles as he asked, "Wait just a second, you not seriously going to go with him without knowing exactly what's going on, are you?".

Rouge just glared at him and pulled her hand out of his grasp. "You actually care about what I do in my life, well you can try later, I have to help a friend that actually wants me around. We can chat later Knuckie". She landed next to Shadow and they were gone with the help of chaos control.

Knuckles looked down a bit and thought to himself. 'How the fuck can I flirt with Rouge when I keep on acting like I always do around her!'. He hated how he treated her ever since he was crushing on her. It started with Rouge getting his attention mostly by flirting with him and making him blush. Then when they fought for the Master Emerald once, Knuckles punched her so hard through multiple trees, it looked like she was dead. He panicked and tried his best to wake her up, noticing the trouble he went through to help her get healed, he knew that he liked her from that point on.

He looked at the Master Emerald and back at her last position he saw her. "It's like I have only one choice, guard the Master Emerald for the rest of my life, or live with the woman I love. This has got to be the hardest decision I'll make in my miserable life" Knuckles said to himself as he let out a huge sigh.

Meanwhile At Vanilla's House...

"And that's what happened before she vanish into thin air" Sonic explained as Cream, Vanilla, Cheese, Amy and Tails gasped. Everyone relaxed on some chairs and couches as they listened to Sonic's story that happened last night. Of course he replaced the sexual part with 'she did all sorts of bad stuff to me'. "If I were you Sonic, then I should have fight back evens though she was a girl and not let she slip away like that" Tails explained as Sonic rubbed his head and said, "Yeah I really regret that one". Then the program that was on TV was interrupted with a special news report. "We interrupt your program to bring you a special report" the news man said as everyone listened. The scene change to two dead bodies covered with sheets and being pushed away. "Last night a terrible thing happened" the news reporter said as she continued. "Two thugs that was wanted was killed brutally and actually got eaten by their predator. Authorities have said that the finger prints on them were badly damage and could not be recovered". "Oh my, how awful" Vanilla said as she placed her palm in front of her mouth. "There wasn't any eye witnesses so this case is on stand by for the moment until there could be more clues to the suspect. Sally Acorn in Station Square, signing out" the reporter said.

**A/N: Yep, she's also a reporter**

"This stinks, there is a mad woman running loose and eating Mobions. What if she comes for one of us!?" Amy said frightening her own self. "Don't worry Amy, Mr. Sonic will protect us. Noone can beat him" Cream said as Cheese said afterwards, "Chao chao! (I agree!)". "But Cream, it seems that she'll attack only in the night so Sonic can't be with all of us at the same time" Tails explained as Cream became scared. Then she and Cheese began to cry with fear.

"I don't think you improve the situation Tails" Amy exclaimed as she had one hand on her hip. Tails hold his mouth and felt mad at himself for saying that. 'Curse my cleverness' he thought as Vanilla tried to cheer up Cream and Cheese. Then Amy notice Sonic looking up at the ceiling, probably deep in thought.

Later...

As Amy walked home, Amy notice that she was walking deep in a dark forest. She heard some noises but wasn't worried one bit. Then out came some of Dr. Eggman's robots that had animal friends in them.

With sonic at the same moment...

Sonic heard a cry for help as his ears twitch. "Amy?" He said looking at the path Amy took to her home. "Help me Sonic!". "Amy! Hang on, I'm coming!" He yelled as he ran super sonic speed and arrived at Amy location just under 1 second. "Amy, what's the matter? You hurt? What's the matter? You tripped? What's the matter?!" Sonic asked quickly with worry as Amy just stood there with her hammer and broken robot parts and small animals around her. "What you talking about?" She asked calmly.

"You screamed for help so what happened?!"

"Okay one, I didn't scream and two, I just beat up some Eggman robots, no big deal"

"But I heard you Amy, you were like 'Ah, help me Sonic!'" Sonic said the last part almost exactly how he heard it.

"Sonic, maybe your hearing things. Sleeping could help your hearing problem hero" she said as she giggled at Sonic concern over her as she turned around and walked. "Goodbye Sonic The Hedgehog".

Sonic just stood still, wondering why he heard her scream like that and really wondered why he was so concern over her. He never got concern over her that much. 'Maybe a goodnight rest could help' he thought as he turned and head home.

**End**

**That's really weird. Oh and sorry for the what happen to Shadow and Rouge bit. Next chapter I'll rewind time to write down what happen.**

**REWIND**

As Rouge and Shadow appeared out of the purple light, Rouge was surprise at where Shadow and she was. "Shadow.."

**STOP!( I said NEXT CHAP. Anyway, R&R for some more Different Amy Chapters. FinalStory out**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 is here and ready to roll. Don't have a lot to say but thanks for the reviews guys, keep it up so I'll get more encourage to go past the limits of the words in the story. Now, Let's start the chapter, after all, we are here to read right?**

Chapter 4: The Force Inside

As Rouge and Shadow appeared out of the purple light, Rouge was surprise at where Shadow and she was. What she saw was completely not normal if it were to be put in constant terms. They were on a hill in Green Hill, with no Dr. Eggman, no enemies or no jewels around, making the situation odd. "Shadow..?" She hesitated a bit, but resume after a while. "..Why are we in Green Hill, what's the important thing you wanted to tell me?". Shadow walked forward, stopping and facing the sun. "Rouge, there is something that was bothering me for quite a while now" he said, making Rouge a bit curious.

"Oh, and what's that?" Rouge asked, placing a hand on her hip. Shadow turned around and walked towards Rouge who is had a curious face on. He stopped in front of her and said, "You".

"Excuse me" Rouge said. She knew what he had said but didn't understand at all. She was bothering him?

"It is you Rouge that are bothering me" Shadow said properly as he placed his hand on her cheek which was now heating up the white sexy bat. "Every time when I close my eyes I think about you. I dream about you. I can't stand to be without you. I'm in love with you Rouge". Rouge cannot believe what she had just heard, Shadow The Hedgehog, The Ultimate Life Form loved her. But how? Isn't Shadow all full of misery and despair because of what happened to Maria? Besides, Shadow didn't seem to be like a guy with love interest or things like that, just like Knuckles. Wait, JUST LIKE KNUCKLES!?

"Shadow.." Rouge began, "..I don't know what to say". Rouge had a crush on Shadow back on Chris's World but after hanging out with Knuckles the whole time before the Metarex, love took it's toll and Rouge knew Knuckles and her were meant for each other. "Maybe I should express it in a different way" he exclaimed before leaning forward and placed his lips onto Rouge's. Rouge was taken aback by it but kissed back. After all, This was Rouge's first romantic kiss in her life. All the other men had only interest on how she looked below her head, not in love with her til eternity. The kiss was slow and passionate before Shadow licked Rouge's teeth, telling her to open for a french kiss. Rouge just closed her eyes and gave entrance for Shadow's tongue as he battle Rouge in a romantic tongue clash. Rouge moaned a bit, wrapping her arms around Shadow as Shadow hold her waist, both hedgehog and bat enjoying their kiss.

When they broke for air, Shadow began to bite Rouge's lower ear, causing her to moan with pleasure. "Oh Shadow, I love you too but please stop. You're gonna let me lose control" Rouge ordered, but no avail as Shadow started to kiss Rouge's neck, going lower and lower. "*Moan* Shadow.." Rouge exclaimed before Shadow grip her ass cheeks, making Rouge jump a little. "Shadow you bad boy, please stop". But deep down Rouge didn't want Shadow to stop pleasing her. Rouge was thinking about who she really loved. About 30 minutes ago, Rouge was in love with Knuckles but in a quick turn of events, she has fallen for Shadow too! This thought was broken as Rouge notice that she was actually grinding her crotch on Shadow's leg. She moaned some more, she was getting too into the sexual pleasure and if she is, she knew that she needed release.

"Shadow, I can't take it anymore! Teleport us to my room so we can get down to some real no holds barred" Rouge said seductively as Shadow followed her orders with a nod.

In the present tense at midnight in Sonic's house...

Sonic was sleeping peacefully as he roll off the bed, waking up. "God dammit" he cursed as he stood and got ready to get in bed when his ears picked up a crime again. "This is getting absurd" he said before jumping through the window and landed. "Double dammit" he cursed again, taking the broken glass out of him.

Later...

When he reach the crime sight his eyes went wide as he saw three eaten teenagers with blood all over them. "Alright I have a feeling you haven't learned your lesson yet now did you?" Sonic asked as he saw a dark pink hedgehog next to the thugs with a red dark aura emitting from her. "Long time no see Sonic and you haven't actually gave me a lesson. The last thing I remember was I giving you a lesson" she said seductively. "And what's that?" Sonic asked dully as the girl said, "teaching you to not treat your whore like a innocent girl". Sonic turned red but quickly gained his concentration and said, "Okay one, you just told me your a whore, two, you not my whore and three, you gonna go in the cellar after the mess you did just now". She just wiped the blood drool off her mouth and smiled.

"Sonic, don't you get it, all females is whores. Some don't so it but deep down, they want to be treated like they a slutty little whore that needs to get fucked right away, just like me". She then walked towards Sonic as he said, "Doesn't matter if you approach me cause I'm gonna catch ya anyways".

"Oh goody, I love a good chase, especially with a hunk like you" she winked and jumped on the roof behind her. "Catch me if you can" she then vanished into thin air. "Me and my big mouth" Sonic said as he jumped on the roof and looked around. "Over here cutie pie" she waved and started running away from the now super speeding hedgehog. "Now I got ya" Sonic exclaimed as he got ready to grab the tricky hedgehog but when they jumped, she vanished and Sonic notice that he was gonna hit a window. "Triple dammit".

Meanwhile...

"Yes, Shadow, do me, fuck me, faster, harder, deeper, yes, yes, Yes" Rouge exclaimed with pleasure as Shadow fucked her doggy style on her bed. "Rouge, I'm gonna cum" Shadow warned as Shadow was close to ejaculation. But before that could happen, Sonic broke through the window, grabbing their attention. "Sonic you blue pervert, get the hell out of here" Rouge demanded with a huge glare. "Sonic, what the FUCK, get out of here!" Shadow yelled.

Meanwhile...

The dark pink hedgehog waited outside the window, bored. Finally Sonic was kicked out and landed on the previous roof. "Are you okay baby?" The girl asked curiously as she picked him up and rubbed his head.

"Yeah, I think so.. Wait a second, I'm still trying to arrest you!" He said as he jumped away from her. "As you wish" she said walking to him and holding her hands together and forward as Sonic was confused. "Is this a trick?" He asked.

"Of course not master, I hurt you so you should punish me anyway you like" she said sadly lowering her head. "Master?" Sonic asked again confused. "Of course, I'm your slave after all" she told him as Sonic just glared.

"I told you I don't own you".

"If you say so my master"

"And don't call me that!"

"As you wish Sonic" she said. She stood there, still in her position until Sonic did something. "Look, I don't really want to do this but you did this to yourself". "But it's the only way I can survive, if I don't feed on a living body I'll die" she said sadly. She tilted her head a bit upwards to see her **'master' **still staring at her.

She looked so innocent to Sonic, evens without the puppy eyes. Sonic glanced at her carefully, suddenly noticing how beautiful she looks, her hair and dress blowing in the wind with rhythm. Sonic's cheeks slightly turned red as something in his heart told him that he should release her. Sonic sighed in defeat as he said, "Okay I guess it's fine for now".

"Then what punishment will you give me maste.. I mean Sonic"

"I won't give you any punishment, but I am willing to know your name"

"My name is..." Before she could finished, they heard the sirens of the SSPD as the cars was speeding at top speed, eager to get to the sick bastard that's eating Mobions.

"Sounds like they coming" Sonic said as the girl looked at her master. "Should I give myself in Sonic?". "And let you experience millions of horrible things that they'll do to you after your crimes, of course not".

"Thank you master" she pulled Sonic in for a kiss. She enjoyed it even though Sonic didn't. When she broke it she was about to vanish when Sonic told her something very important. She nodded and vanished into thin air. 'Why is it so hard for a hero to arrest a beautiful girl' he thought. He yawned and started to head back home.

The Next Few Days...

It's been a while since the last appearance of the dark pink hedgehog, and the attacks were stopping in the Mobion world. As everyone was relaxing at Vanilla's place, Amy felt something odd. She stood and walked to the door. "Amy, where are you going?" Cream asked, watching the pink hedgehog grab the handle and pull the door open. "I'm just going to take care of business" Amy said, heading out and shutting the door behind her.

Everyone looked at each other with confusion. "I'll go keep an eye on her" he explained as he walked to the door. "Sonic, I don't think it's wise for you to do that" Vanilla said, causing Sonic to turn around and asked, "Why is that?".

"I think it's one of those times where young woman wants to be left alone"

"You sure?"

"Of course" Vanilla said as Knuckles spoke up. "Besides, when were you so interested in Amy's doings. You don't like her, do you?".

"Of course not!"

"Then leave her alone"

Sonic looked down, he wasn't so sure if Amy should walk away like that, something must be up. He decided to walk back to the couch and sit down.

Meanwhile...

Amy was running far away as possible, her eyes were pink red and blood were running down them. Her gloves full of blood stains and her all messy. 'Why must this happen to me' she thought as her stomach was mixed with emotions. Sadness, curiosity, happiness, chaos, anger, shyness, confidence, miserable, and more. All trying to make the poor girl vomit. She coughed out blood but still kept on running until finally, she saw a huge cliff. She ran towards it, breaking the sound barrier and went over super sonic speed without chaos emeralds. When her foot reach the end, she jumped as far as she could, looking downwards and seeing the spikes below. She just wished the pain inside her head could disappear especially that awful sound that was the cause since the fight between Sonic and Dr. Eggman. She closed her eyes to meet her faith as she fell. A few seconds later, she stopped but didn't hit the ground. She opened her eyes and saw she was flying! "What the...". "Hang on tight beautiful" she heard someone spoke. She looked at the back of her and saw someone was keeping her.

When that person dropped her on solid ground, Amy picked herself up and looked at the woman. She looked like Chaos but with curves, D-cup breasts and with long eye lashes. "Who are you? And why'd you save me?" Amy asked.

"Okay, let I introduce myself. I'm Chasadine The Chaos Creature. And I saved you because you and I are one"

"You and I, what do you mean?"

"Let's start at the beginning. Remember the time when you first had that pain in your head?" Chasadine asked rhetorically as Amy nodded. "That's when I began to merge into you as your host".

"Wait a minute, so it was you that caused it, and every other time!" Amy said with anger as she glared at the creature. "It only happens when exit and reenter your body" she said, still had a smile on. "Then why you doing this anyways!?" Amy asked, ready to fight the creature when it said an unexpected answer. "I want Sonic".

"You want Sonic.. As what?" Amy was not expecting their conversation to bring Sonic in it. "I want him as my mate". "Then why can't you do it alone?"

"Because the only people that can see me are females"

"Wow, that sucks"

"So I took control over a random girl's body and turn her into something that only I can control over night" Chasadine said, causing Amy's thoughts to go wild. "You don't mean that pink hedgehog that eats Mobion for dinner right?" Amy asked, Chasadine simply answered, "Of course I mean her". "Well you can't use my body for crimes like that!".

"Oh yes I can" Chasadine said with a devious smile. "No you-" before Amy could finish, Chasadine absorbed herself inside Amy. "NOOooo... Well that wasn't so bad" she said as the sound was at it again but Chasadine was interfering the connection. "Well, let's go home then".

**End**

**And that ends chapter 4, Remember to R&R for more chapters. See ya later alligators:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 of Different Amy is HERE!XD I'm sorry guys I took so long, it's because I was busy with this +3000 word long chapter. Okay, Let's get this show on the road!**

Chapter 5

Amy had one objective and objective only that was running in her uncontrolled mind. She need to use the Master Emerald in the Mystic Ruins to power a forbidden ruin so that Chasadine can get total control over Amy forever. That means Amy will be gone forever, never to return no matter what the case. Amy was currently on Angel Island, to snatch the Master Emerald off of Knuckles.

Meanwhile At Knuckles...

Knuckles sat cross legs with his hands folded and relaxing as he guard the Master Emerald. Suddenly Rouge appeared from the sky and landed in front of Knuckles, who looked at her with curious eyes. "Hey there Knuckie" Rouge greeted as she walked towards him. He just closed his eyes and asked, "What is it?". He really want her to stay, he feels more closer to her like this. Besides, who wouldn't want their crush around.

"Just stopping by. So ya want my company while you guard your gem over there?"

"Not really, I was just hoping you would leave me alone and stop appearing around me"

"Fine, I don't need you anyway! You're just a bastard towards me, why would I take such crap from you, it's beyond me. You know what, I'll leave, for good, and you'll never see me again!" She yelled as she turned around and flew while wiping her tears from her eyes. "Wait Rouge, WAIT, I'M SORRY!" Knuckles shouted for her attention, which he got by making her hear the word 'sorry'. She stopped, turned around and flew back to him. "What did you say?" She asked, as Knuckles stuttered a bit before speaking. "I want you to stay Rouge, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything I did and spoke bad to you. I just, don't know how to act around you" Knuckles below his head in shame.

"What do you mean you don't know how to act around me?"

"What I mean is I'm in love with you Rouge" Knuckles explained as he didn't really thought of what he just said. "You in love with me?" Rouge asked as her heart began to beat faster.

"Yes, I was in love with you since the time revived you from that battle we had"

"Knuckles..."

"What?". Rouge was crying with joy when she heard that, she can't believe her fantasies and dreams are coming true. "I love you so much Knuckie!" She said as she hugged him as tight as she could. "You.. strangling me.. Rouge" Knuckles struggled to exclaimed as Rouge stopped hugging him and just kissed him with happiness. As they were kissing passionately, they didn't noticed Amy sneaking pass them and arrived behind the Master Emerald. **"Do it Amy, grab it and run!" **Chasadine said in Amy's mind as Amy's hands were inches away from the Emerald shaking like crazy. "No I won't!" Amy whispered as Chasadine was forcing her hands forward, but Amy was willing to do whatever it takes to stay in control. **"If you don't, I'll cause that awful sound again" **Chasadine warned her but Amy didn't care, unless Chasadine isn't inside of Amy, her experience with her strength, stamina, agility, and speed is risen.

Suddenly, the awful, irritating and uncomfortable sound came back, causing Amy to scream inside herself in pain. Yes, inside of her with the help of Chasadine. **"I'll make the sound disappear if you do what I SAY!".**

"NO!" Amy yelled at her as blood and tears became visible from Amy's face. **"Fine, I'll change you into your Dark Form then".**

"What?..." That's the only thing Amy could say before Amy's skin turned darker and headband grew thorns out of it. Her dress turned a red and white pattern and her eyes were an ocean blue linear color. Her nails grew sharper and her socks got furrier. Finally, her shoes changed a red and white pattern and one thorn grew in front of each. **"Now, let's get this over with you stubborn girl" **Dark Amy said as she grabbed the Emerald and with a blink, they vanished.

A few seconds later the island could be seen falling into the ocean as Sonic and co looked on in Vanilla's house. "It seems that Angel Island is sinking" Cream said as Sonic knew this was a bad sign, and for some odd reason, his mind was telling him that it got something to do with Amy. "That's absurd" Sonic said as he shook his head. "What was that Sonic?" Tails asked as Sonic shook his head again. "Nothing buddy, I'll go check what's going on so stay here okay?" Sonic said, heading to the door and opening it. "But what if you need my help Sonic?" Tails asked, determined to change Sonic's mind. He just shook his head and spoke.

"Tails, I have a bad feeling about you going, it's best if you stay here" Sonic said as he dashed out of the house, but just a few minutes later he had a orange fox following him in the X tornado.

Meanwhile at Amy's house...

Dark Amy glance at the huge forbidden ruins as she smirked. **"This is it, finally I'll have a body of my own!"** She said with an evil smile as she placed the glowing Master Emerald in the center of the ruins and stood away from sight. **"Let's see now" **she said as she got ready to chant words.** "Ισχυρό ερείπια που πύργου, για θυσία αυτή την εργασία μπορείτε να μου led τροφοδοσίας σας. Με την παρούσα Mobion έχω θυσιάσει εδώ, το αίμα βροχές μέσα από τα μάτια και τα αυτιά. Εάν ισχύουν τα δύο αποστάγματα για να βγει, αυτό το σώμα θα είναι ορυχείο με καμία αμφιβολία".**

Meanwhile in the Master Emerald...

Tikal and Chaos felt an earthquake under their feet. "An earthquake, how odd" Tikal said as they suddenly disappeared.

Back In Mystic Ruins...

Tikal and Chaos were teleported outside of the Master Emerald near the sight of the Master Emerald. "What in Echidna heaven is going on here?" Tikal asked as she saw Dark Amy have a green aura and floating in the air. Then there was a huge flash and Dark Amy fell on the floor unconscious. As the Master Emerald was scattered into million of pieces that went in water, grass, lakes, outside of Mystic Ruins evens as Tikal had a shocked expression. "I don't believe it, it has been shattered. But how, noone ever touched i..." Tikal paused as she saw where they are. "No, it can't be!" She said with fear as she looked at Dark Amy. "Chasadine" she whispered as Chaos heard her and focused his aura towards Dark Amy. It was true, his sister finished the forbidden ritual she talked about. That means the host is gone forever. Not in the afterlife, GONE!

"So she wasn't joking after all, but why would your sister do something like that?" Tikal asked a worried Chaos. When he shrugged his shoulder, a moan was heard from the dark pink hedgehog.

Chasadine woke up and looked at herself, she was finally in control, closing her hands and opening it repeatedly. "So this is how it feels to be in control. It feels so brilliant. Now Sonic will be all mine" she laughed deviously. Then she saw four feet approach her. She looked up and saw the 'slut' and her stubborn brother.

"Why Chasadine, why are you doing this? Was it because of our actions? We're so sorry, we didn't mean-". Tikal was interrupted by the sickening laugh of the former liquid creature. "Oh Tikal, so naïve as always. Just go back home and fuck my brother just like always"

"What are you talking about? I never had sex with Chaos?!"

"Then who were you calling out while you masturbated in the bathroom?". This made Tikal blush with embarrassment as she denied Chasadine's question. "How did you.. I wasn't masturbating!"

"Was it Knuckles?"

"No!"

"Tails?"

"NO, I didn't-!"

"Shadow?"

"NO!" Tikal yelled as Chasadine she was close. Then her eyes went wide when she thought of the person. "Is it SONIC!?" Chasadine yelled with anger as Tikal just blushed and turned away. "... N-no" Tikal was interrupted by Chasadine. "You slut, I'LL KILL YOU!". Chasadine threw a punch Tikal the face while going threw the hand of her defensive brother. While in mid-air, Tikal was catched by a blue hedgehog that landed shortly after. "You okay?" Sonic asked as Tikal just nodded. Sonic placed her down and she stood back.

**A/N: For some reason, Sonic's song, HIS WORLD, was playing in my head:/**

Sonic then glared at the woman that seduced him and thought that he was her master. "So you finally showed up after all this time, and still reeking habit over innocent people" Sonic said as he crush his fist harder.

"Oh Sonic, you don't know how long I've been waited to see you face to face"

"What are you talking about, we met awhile ago?" Sonic asked a bit confused. "Sonic, that isn't Amy anymore!" Tikal explained as Sonic turned to her and spoke. "Amy?.. walk are you talking about Tikal?". Tikal then understood that Sonic didn't know that Amy was controlling the 'Dark Shadow' before this happened. "Shut up you bitch, or should I say that you're actually in love with-" chasadine was interrupted when Tikal screamed at the top of her lungs that shattered nearby glass. "KEEP QUIET!".

Tikal then placed her hands on her mouth and blushed with embarrassment. "Then shut up bitch" Chasadine ordered as Sonic ran at her and punched her in the face, causing her to crash in a wall.

"Don't call her a dog! I'm sick of you and your attitude, I'm taking you in no matter what you do to me" Sonic said as Chasadine got up and glared at him. "I didn't wanted to do this, but you left me no choice". Then with a blink of an eye, Sonic was on his hands and knees, coughing out blood as Chasadine towered in front of him. 'What just happened?' Sonic thought as he tried to stand up but in another blink, he was in a pile of dirt, miles away from Chasadine.

"Oh no.. Chaos, please go and help Sonic" Tikal ordered as the liquid creature nodded. He stretched in front of his sister and attacked. Unfortunately his hand went through her as she spoke up. "Foolish brother. Don't you know that I'm a former Chaos creature? That means I'm immune to all Chaos attacks". With one huge inhale of Chasadine, Chaos found himself swallowed by Chasadine as she swallowed her only blood line. "One down, one to go" she explained and with blink of an eye, Tikal was confronted by Chasadine.

But before anything could happened, Knuckles appeared out of nowhere and picked up Tikal bridal style as he ran away. "Now Tails!" He shouted as a missile was launched by the sudden appearance of the X-Tornado with Tails flying it. "Bulls-eye!" Tails exclaimed as a huge flaming explosion occured at Chasadine. But with a sudden appearance of Chasadine on the front path of the plane, Tails soon found himself stunned with fear. "Die" Chasadine said as the X-tornado exploded into millions of pieces. "Tails!" Knuckles said as he placed Tikal down and turned around. He was then stunned to see Chasadine confronted him so quickly as she said, "Die". Before she could do anything, Rouge kicked her in the face and spoke. "Don't you dare touch him!". But she found herself in the same position as a unfazed Chasadine looked up at her and spoke. "Fine, I'll kill you three all at once".

She then began to glow brighter and brighter and brighter as Knuckles knew what is meant. "Rouge, get outta here NOW!" He demanded as a huge nuclear explosion erupted and destroyed 99.9% of Mystic Ruins.

When the smoke cleared and shown nothing but a wasteland, Knuckles and Rouge opened their eyes and saw that Tikal was protecting them with a orange force field. They looked at her in awe for her incredible strength of her barrier but was filled with horror when they saw she coughed out a waterfall of blood and fell down. Knuckles began to shake her to wake her up as Rouge looked at the small lake of blood. "She just coughed out 3/4 of her blood capacity Knuckles" Rouge as a disbelief Knuckles stared at her. Knuckles then looked back checked her pulse. To his relief she was still alive. "We got to take her to Sally, Rouge" Knuckles explained as Rouge agreed. "Lead the way hun"

A few minutes later at Vanilla's house **(A/N: They asked for directions)**...

Sally was busy healing Tikal as she was doing whatever it takes to bring her away from the light. Knuckles and Rouge sat in the living room with Cream, Vanilla, Cheese (duh) and surprisingly Team Chaotix (running out of people here). "So what happened, where's Mr. Sonic?" Cream asked as Knuckles just lowered his head. Everyone body gasp and had wide opened eyes except for Rouge.

He then explained everything that they saw from Sonic's punch, causing Cream to tear up. "There there dear, Sonic will come back, I promise you" Vanilla said, trying to cheer her up but to no avail. "Knuckles, you don't really look any upset about losing the Master Emeralds" Vector said as Knuckles said, "You lucky that I'm not evens bringing it up Vector". "Ah" Vector cried out when he saw Knuckle's glare.

"Mother, if Sonic's gone, who will beat the bad guys?" Cream asked as her tears was delaying, waiting for an answer. Vanilla didn't know what to say, Sonic, Amy and Tails is gone and she can't do nothing about it. Then the front door opened, getting everybodies shocked attention. It was SONIC! He stood there lifeless with bruises and blood all over. He walked in with blood trails was made behind him and with his 3rd step, he collapsed on the ground as Cream screamed, "AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

The Next Day...

Sonic woke up in a bed that looked awfully familiar to him. He looked next to him to see a unconscious Tikal in another bed. 'Poor girl, she didn't deserve it. I just had to sleep on duty' Sonic thought as he gripped his blanket tighter with frustration. 'Ow' he exclaimed as he hold his upper arm. He then noticed that he was wrapped with bandages all over his stomach, arms, feet (he could feel it) and forehead. He stood up from bed and fell down because of the pain.

The next thing he notice Sally walked in and picked up Sonic. "Silly Sonic, you just gotten healed yesterday, you have to give your body time" she explained as she placed Sonic in bed again. Then Sonic saw a blonde rabbit coming from the entrance. "Mr. Sonic! You awake!" Cream said as she ran forward and hugged Sonic as tight as possible. Sally noticed this and tried to stop Cream but notice the happiness and not painful face Sonic had. She just smiled as Sonic hugged the rabbit back. "Hi Cream, good to see you again" Sonic said as Knuckles entered the room. "Hey Sonic, I can't believe you survived a nuclear explosion like that. I'm impressed" Knuckles said as Sonic just smirked. "Well I barely felt it because of all the pain" he rubbed his head from the back as everyone else came in.

"Hey blue boy" Rouge greeted.

"Long time no see Sonic" Vector said

"Morning dear" Vanilla greeted with a smile.

"Hi Sonic!" Charmy exclaimed with much enthusiasm.

"Nice to see you again, Sonic" Espio said with his arms crossed.

Sonic looked apon his friends as he smiled and spoke up. "Hey guys, so where's Tails?" Sonic asked as everyone became sad, well, most of them. "Why are you all staring like that, is he sleeping or somethin?".

"Sonic... Tails is... dead" Knuckles said as Sonic's eyes went wide with disbelief. Then he began to get mad with revenge.

"I told him to not come but he didn't listen, and now his..." Sonic couldn't say it, his heart hurts inside just thinking about it. He was so young. He didn't had a chance to have a life of his own. Now his gone... Forever.

Then a groan escaped from Tikal as everyone looked at her. "Tikal?" Sally said as Tikal picked herself up. "What happened?"

"You were unconscious after you used the force field to protect us from the nuclear explosion of that girl" Knuckles explained as Tikal looked down with sadness of what happened to Chaos. "I can't believe Chasadine ate her brother" Tikal said as everyone's mind was filled with questions.

"Chasadine?" Knuckles said.

"Chaos has a sister!?" Sonic asked.

"So who is this Chasadine girl anyway. She doesn't look like a gooey creature?" Rouge asked.

One long explanation later...

With everything being explained, everyone was left speechless. "Oh no, not Amy too" Cream said as she started crying. While Vanilla tried to calm her daughter down, Sonic looked up with a serious look that noone has ever seen before. "Sonic, are you o-wait, what are you doing?" Sally asked as Sonic stood up from bed, and he didn't fell evens. He just stood his ground. His face turned into a 'god damn it, this pain is unbearable' expression as he started walking steadily.

"Sonic, you can't fight in this condition" Knuckles said but Sonic didn't listen. Then Sally appeared in front of him and said, "Sonic the hedgehog, go back in bed this instant!". Sonic just looked at her and spoke up. "Get out of the way Sally, this is something I have to do".

"Sonic, you not capable of fighting her in your current state" Tikal explained but Sonic just got more angrier. "I don't care if my hands are off evens. I have to beat her, she killed the people that are close to us and all you guys can do is stand here like heartless zombies!".

That was unexpected from the blue blur. He never acted like this, he supposed to make everyone full of hope. But his making people feel speechless of his actions. "Sonic, we are all sad about the deaths of our friends but we have to be at our fullest for 'Casadine'!" Sally said, making Sonic look down in frustration. Knuckles placed a hand on Sonic's shoulder and spoke. "Besides, the chaos emeralds can't work if the Master Emerald is gone!". "Then how you suppose we defeat her?" Sonic asked, turning around. "...I don't know? She already shown that she is far stronger than all of us without it" Knuckles replied. "God dammit!" Sonic whispered in frustration as he went to the bed to sit down.

Tikal looked down, thinking what to do next. Then all of a sudden, she had an idea. It seems reckless, but it's the only way to turn the odds.

"Wait you guys, I think I have a plan" Tikal spoke up, catching everyone's attention, especially Sonic's. "Well, don't keep us in suspense, What is it?" Sonic asked, standing up with impatience.

"We use the Sol Emeralds"

**That's the end. Man, it may don't seem that long but I did double check it for grammar mistakes. What does Tikal actually mean? How are they going to use it without Tail's cleverness or Chaos Control? Hope you enjoy it, remember to REVIEW okay? See ya laterXD**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey all:) Welcome to another edition of Different Amy. From here on I'll try to make the fights more epic. And thanks for the reviews, really appreciate it:)**

**Let's light this firecracker!**

**Chapter 6**

"We use the Sol Emeralds" Tikal said with a serious face. Everyone looked at her with a bit of confusion and curiosity. "The Sol Emeralds, but how?" Knuckles asked with his hands crossed. Evens he had to admit this was getting interesting. "We can't use chaos control without the chaos emeralds, and the chaos emeralds can't continue it's power if the Master Emerald is no more.." Sonic said unnaturally, with his head still lowered with sadness.

"I know that" Tikal said, still with a serious face. "Then how do you expect us to go to Blaze's world without it?" Knuckles asked, stepping forward a bit.

"...I have something that will send only one life form to any world. Yes it's chaos control but the power source is not an Emerald..." Tikal said as everyone's eyes went a bit wide while Sonic just looked at her in the corner of his eyes, not moving his head.

She hesitated, before speaking up. "...it comes from my heart".

Everyone didn't understand it at first, her heart? Can chaos control also be powered by a heart, HER heart.

"What do you mean your heart?" Knuckles asked before Tikal placed a hand on the left side of her chest. Everyone knew now what she meant, but is it possible? Is it really logical for Tikal to erupt chaos control through her heart?

"O-kay, if you're really telling the truth then we should hurry" Knuckles said before turning around.

"But who will it be?"

Everyone wasn't sure, some thought of Sonic but had second thoughts cause of his injury. But Sonic didn't, he wanted to get out of this freakin bed as soon as possible!

"I'll go!" Tikal and Sonic exclaimed at the same time as they gaze at each other. "Sonic you can't go, you in complete pain, your left arm is useless of it's separation as well as your right leg. It's impossible" Sally said as Tikal added. "Besides, it's my fault Chaos and I made Chasadine mad, I should be risking my life not you!"

"I don't care, and it's not your fault Tikal, Chasadine wanted to do it ever since she heard of me.."

"How come you know this and I, who share a household with her doesn't?"

"...Because she told me..."

**Flashback**

_**Sonic was on his knees, coughing out blood as Chasadine towered in front of him. With just a blink of an eye, the two was in this position after Sonic punched her. "I wanted to be with you ever since I heard of you from Tikal. You were evens hotter than I imagined. You were everything to me, Sonic, and I mean everything..." Chasadine said as she began to tear up before continuing.**_

_**"There is nothing more painful than to see your crush, your love of your life, reject you and punch you in the face after everything you do to come so far to just be by their side. I gave up my own home for you! I wish.. I just wish, you would accept me. That's the only thing I want..."**_

_**Chasadine realized Sonic was trying to stand up, and with her quick reflects, she ended up beaten him into a bloody pulp.**_

_**'Oh my gosh, what have I done?' Chasadine thought as she looked in horror at the sight. She didn't wanted to do that, but she did it anyway without intention...**_

"...And that's what she said" Sonic ended before everything went silent. The silence was soon broken when Tikal spoke.

"I'm such an idiot, I shouldn't have told her about you"

"Stop blaming yourself Tikal!" Sonic exclaimed as everyone was looking at him. "It's noone's fault, Chasadine was full of determination to meet me, it was my fault for turning her down, it's so unlike me to physically hurt a woman.. I have to go, please.. It's not like I'm fighting. I'm just goin to ask Blaze and Silver's help"

Sonic wanted a yes, no he NEEDED a YES! There was no stopping Sonic when his on the run, so how do you stop him from changing his mind!?

"..Sonic, I-" Tikal was interrupted by Sonic placing his hand on her own.

Tikal was beginning to heat up inside and out, especially her face. She looked at him straight in his emerald eyes, it was full of determination and willingness.

She didn't want him to go, especially in his condition. Sonic waited patiently for an answer, and soon after Tikal answered.

"Okay, you win.."

"But his state Tikal?" Sally said.

"I know, but noone can stop Sonic when he start something, unfortunately"

"Thank you so much Tikal" Sonic said with a smile. Tikal couldn't help but smile back.

Later Sonic and Tikal got ready outside of the house with everyone watching on. Tikal stood in front of him facing the other way, closing her eyes as she took a deep breath. She placed a hand on her heart and focus her energy on it. She started to glow a blue aura and hover over the ground. "Chaos, control!" Tikal shouted as a black portal appeared in front of her. Everyone looked in awe at it as Sonic got ready to go.

"Thanks again Tikal" Sonic said as he looked at her with a warm smile.

"My pleasure Sonic" Tikal said, smiling back. "Just remember, the portal will open automatically near you the next day, so be ready and rest okay?"

"Gotcha"

Sooner than later, Sonic went inside, hoping that it would work...

Sonic opened his eyes with a bright blue sky in his gaze. He stood up properly as he scanned his surroundings. It was a beautiful green opening, full of life and nature. Trees blossoming like mad, butterflies, well flying around obviously, squirrels crawling and birds chirping a wonderful song.

Sonic was surprised at the background and was more surprised when he looked behind him and found a back door entrance to a house.

'Seems that I landed in someone's backyard' Sonic thought as he was about to walk but then he saw the door opened and out came a robotic creature of some sort. It looked at him before saying, "UNKNOWN LIFE FORM DETECTED, ENTERING BATTLE MODE".

"Say what?" Sonic asked dumbly as he was punched on the head by the sudden appearance of the robot as his head went straight in the ground. The robot kept punching Sonic rapidly and powerfully in the ground. Every collision was earthquaking than the last. Sonic fell unconscious and was about to go in a comer or something after 5 minutes of it when someone stopped the attack...

Sonic slowly opened his eyes and stared at a ceiling. He barely could breath after the ambush, let alone feel his body!

Then suddenly two dark green eyes appeared in front of his face. Sonic stood up quickly from the sudden appearance but instead knocked his head on the person's, causing the heads to back away.

"Ow!" The person said, it sounded like a young girl. Sonic stood up and looked at her. She looked like a feline.

"Hey mister, watch where you lift that iron head of yours!" She yelled.

Sonic just met her and already had a feeling that she was a trouble-maker. "Sorry kid I was just surprised that's all"

"Apology accepted"

"Well, where am I anyway?"

"Oh yeah I forgot, DAD, MOM, HIS AWAKE!"

Sonic rubbed his ears a little as two figures appeared in front of the doorway. Sonic looked at them and was shocked to see the two people that he was searching for. Silver and Blaze. DAD AND MOM?!

**A/N: OMG somebody pinch me XD**

A few hours of chatting to each other and Sonic learned that Silver and Blaze was married and they have a daughter named Genet. They also have a bodyguard that Silver built that takes care of the house. Blaze was the one who stopped the assault it made against Sonic.

"So Sonic, you need the Emeralds to defeat a villain hey?" Silver asked as the three was sitting down on a couch and Sonic was sitting on one opposite to theirs.

"Yes I mean, wait, aren't you guys gonna use it?"

"Of course we're gonna use the Sol Emeralds Sonic" Blaze said. "But you say it as if you don't wanna use the emeralds"

"Wait me, but how? I'm not from this universe, remember?" Sonic asked in confusion.

"No not the Sol ones" Blaze said with a giggle, as Silver was surprised at this. She never laugh this quick, it's not like her to do that. Oh well...

"I mean the Ult Emeralds"

"The what emeralds?"

"The Ult emeralds, short for the Ultimate emeralds"

"You mean your world has another version of the chaos emeralds? But how?" Sonic asked as Silver was about to say something like: 'Don't you know already?' or 'Figures'. But Blaze interrupted him by giggling. Silver looked at her then Sonic.

What the F?!

"Yes silly, but it's guarded by a powerful guardian who could destroy this planet if he wanted to"

"Really? Then what's stoppin it?"

Blaze opened her mouth but Silver said something already. "Duh? Unlike the previous emeralds this ones can't leave it's home planet, so with a Kaboom what do you expect would happen?".

"O-kay, sorry for askin" Sonic said as things became awkwardly silent. "So if anyone could use this, why don't you guys?"

"It's too strong" Blaze said lowering her head.

"Then I'll help ya guys"

"You sure? You look kinda beaten up dude" Silver asked.

"Don't worry bout me, I can take care of myself" Sonic said with a cocky smirk.

"Like you did with Robo Silver? Sure you can" Silver sarcastically said.

Later...

Silver, Sonic and Blaze left home with 'Robo Silver' looking after Genet. They were walking on a dirt path which will soon lead to a mountain. Through the walking, Sonic tried to break the silence that was around them. "So what's so special bout this Ult Emeralds anyway?"

"Well, I'm not sure, the only person who used it was an outsider like you in the ancient times"

"And who was that?" Sonic said as Blaze looked up abit while placing a finger on her chin. Damn she looked sexy like that with a wondering pair of eyes, this is my opinion if you were wondering...

"I don't know, all they say was he was granted ultimate power" she then looked normal before she continued. "Wow, we never came this far huh Silver" Blaze said with realization.

"What do you mean?" Sonic asked.

"I mean we never came here before" Blaze answered.

"Then how do you know how powerful he is?"

"They told us"

"Who's they?" Sonic asked.

"You sure ask alot, they are some eye witnesses" Silver said. Blaze then stopped in mid-tracks as Silver and Sonic looked at her. Blaze had a shocked expression on her face. She was gazing at the top of the mountain. Sonic and Silver looked at the mountain to see what's the big deal.

Their eyes then grew wide as well as at the sight. On top of mountain was a giant mutant lizard creature that looked at them with red eyes.

"What the hell is that?!" Silver asked with shock. Noone answered, obviously...

The creature roared at them with a wave of sound causing the trio to struggle to hold their ground. Before they could react, the creature slammed his paw against Silver who flew in some trees. "Silver!" Blaze shouted before she also got slammed by the monster and flew at Silver. "Blaze!" Sonic yelled as the monster swung his palm towards Sonic but missed when Sonic jumped in the air just in time. "You'll pay you monster!"

"**PUT IT ON MY TAB**" the monster said without moving his mouth, catching Sonic by surprise. With the blue hedgehog's guard down, the creature took the chance and swung his tail towards him from behind. Sonic flew frontwards and crashed into the mountain.

Sonic was inside the mountain as he picked himself up. "Crap" he cursed as he hold his back. He groaned a bit when he stretched his back frontwards as it cracked.

Suddenly the top of the mountain broke down with a crash as the creature came through. Sonic looked up in vengeance as he jumped out of the way from the landing it made but didn't notice it's tail. Before the tail could hit him, Sonic noticed it and dodged it just in time. "I'm not gonna fall for that again!" Sonic said as the monster turned around and reached out with it's mouth wide open. "Woah" Sonic exclaimed as he almost got eaten.

Sonic landed on a ice platform with a serious face as the monster roared at him.

"Damn you got to learn how to close your mouth if you haven't brush your teeth in a while..." Sonic taunted as he heard the monster's voice again.

"**SMART ASSES LIKE YOU SHOULD DIE BEFORE ANYONE ELSE!**"

"If you say so". Suddenly the creature's tail grabbed him from behind and pulled him closer to it's mouth. "**YOU GOING TO BE A NICE SNACK!**"

"You wish" Sonic said as he tried to break free but it was too tight for him. Before all hope seemed lost and Sonic was nearly inside the mouth of the beast, a flame wheel collided with the creature and created a huge explosion. The tail's grip went loose as well as Sonic took the chance and jumped to a safe distance. Beside him appeared a purple feline and the other side appeared a gray hedgehog.

"Thanks for the hand you guys" Sonic said as Blaze crossed her arms and spoke up.

"Pleasures all mine. So, what's the plan?"

"I say we charge in and give everything we got!" Silver said in a fighting stance as Blaze sighed. Silver always acted like Sonic, his reckless and naïve. That's why she loved him so much...

"Fine" Blaze said with a sudden appearing smile.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Sonic asked as he ran forward for an attack, followed by Silver and Blaze. Sonic did some homing attacks and spin dashes on it while Silver used his psychokinesis to throw some solid icy objects at it. Blaze attacked the creature with her pyrokinesis by creating multiple flame wheels and flame blasts. But throughout it all, the beast just smirked as if the attacks was just tickles to him. "**Pitiful creatures, don't you know nothing about our strength?**" The humongous beast asked as Sonic, Blaze and Silver stopped their attacks in confusion and curiosity. "Ours?" They said in union as the chance for a counterattack was took by the creature. He swung his tail and it attacked Sonic, causing him to fly into some walls as well as Silver. Blaze was taken care of differently as the creature opened his mouth wide open and ate Blaze.

"BLAZE!" Silver exclaimed with shock and soon to be anger as he got up and charge at the mouth of the beast. "Silver, wait!" Sonic screamed for him as he dashed towards him.

Meanwhile in the mouth of the beast...

Blaze was surprised at the quickness of the creature. It moved so fast that she barely knew what happened. The only thing on her mind right now is to get out, but how?

She then saw a row of sharp teeth that was clashed together. That should be the way out. But before she could do anything, the gravity seemed to be pulling her to the isthmus (the throat), and fast! "Crap" she cursed as she lost her balance and went through the isthmus...

Meanwhile on the outside...

Silver was about to do whatever it takes to get her back before a certain blue speedster speared him and they both dodged a tail attack from the monster. The two fell on the ground before quickly opening their eyes for an unexpected position. Sonic was on top of Silver in a.. You know what position.

Sonic quickly jumped off of him and started blushing with embarrassment as Silver did the same thing. The gray furry hedgehog quickly regained himself and yelled at the blue blur. "Why the hell did you stop me, he ate Blaze you idiot!".

"Do you think I didn't know that already?"

"Then step aside!" Silver shot upwards fast and quickly flew towards the beast's mouth.

"Damn" Sonic cursed with frustration as he ran forward as well.

"**You clueless idiots, haven't you been taken note of my potential? You're nothing compare to **_**me**_**!**"

Meanwhile inside the belly of the beast...

Blaze glanced at her surroundings, it seemed like the inside of the belly, only with some skeletons and knick nacks. "This looks bad" she said before the ground was creating some fat worm-like creatures. The worms began to crawl towards her as one came across a skeleton and immediately, the skeleton melted into a puddle of acid.

"I stand corrected"

Meanwhile with Silver and Sonic...

Thankfully Sonic arrived at the beast before Silver and at the same time dodged tail and stomping attacks. He then climbed on one of the foots and broke the sound barrier as he arrived on top of the head in less than 0.20 seconds. "Silver, listen to ME!" Sonic yelled, catching Silver's attention. "For what?!" He shouted back while dodging multiple attacks from the monster.

"I HAVE AN IDEA ON HOW TO GET BLAZE BACK!"

"Really?"

"Yeah, but it will need your psychokinesis ability for it's success!"

"THEN WHAT IS IT?!"

"The plan is-" Sonic was interrupted with a roar from the monster before a huge red wave beam came out of it's mouth, directly hitting Silver. "NO!" Sonic exclaimed as he saw the beam faded and Silver fell down to the ground. But luckily Sonic caught him and ran to a safe distance. "**You can run cowards but you can't hide!**" The beast explained.

When Sonic got to a safe position, he placed Silver down gently. Silver was now in a coma considering that his bruises was wide open like cuts and his pulse barely going on.

"Well there goes the brilliant plan, all because of my big mouth!". Sonic had ran out of ideas on what to do from here. Evens his reckless personality couldn't make a difference now, not without the help of the emeralds. What will our blue blur do now...

**To Be Continued...**

**With a comatise hedgehog and a swallowed and soon to be melting feline and no emeralds in sight, what will our furry rodent friend, the blue blur, the fastest thing alive, Sonic The Hedgehog do next, stay patient for the next chapter of Different Amy:)**

**See ya later alligators**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm back guys. First of all sorry about the long wait. I lost all of my data of The Kid At Emerald High chapter 4 so I lost my interest in writing on. Who wouldn't if you lost every word and idea you put in a chapter. But when I saw the reviews, you guys lighten me up. Thanks for everything and I will try to write TKAEH chapter 4 again and post it early. Again, thanks a lot:)**

**A/N: This chapter short, sorry but I had to stop cause of a reason which probably at the bottom. RandR 'K:)**

Chapter 7: Death

"Damn!" Sonic cursed, watching how the monster looked around in search of Silver and him. They hid behind a pile of ice that was thick enough for them both.

"How am I suppose to get in that mouth if psychokinesis is not available. Silver's Psychic abilities is the perfect way to keep the mouth open long enough for us to get in there and rescue Blaze. But now look at the situation: Blaze is trapped and more a less in danger; Silver's out cold and to top it off, I have to carry his body around unless that monster doesn't find our location" Sonic said to himself, clutching his fists as hard as possible in frustration.

"What am I suppose to do? My attacks is useless without a power ring or/and the chaos emeralds" he continued, his mind with worry to not think any full proof plans.

Inside the belly...

Blaze jumped backwards for every inches yellowish worms approached her. She fired some flame wheels and destroyed some but each destroyed worm created multiple smaller worms that wasn't a good sign. "Gotta think and fast" Blaze thought as she looked around for an exit route. When she finally looked up, she saw a hole that seems to be shut close tightly.

"Well I did came in from above, so I suppose that should be the way out" Blaze said as she flew up high with some worms jumping at her but to no avail. When she reach there, she tried pulling it apart, but didn't. She used pyrokinesis at it but nothing worked.

"Damn, this thing is shut tight and pyrokinesis proof". Before she could react the hole opened and shot waves of sonicbooms at her, causing her to fall down with a squash. There laid a vulnerable feline, unconscious and soon to be eaten alive as the worms moved faster towards her.

Outside the belly of the beast...

Sonic hid closely behind the ice while the beast was getting frustrated in his search. **"If you're not going to come out then I have no choice but to destroy this whole mountain!" **The beast said, causing Sonic's eyes to turn wide with shock. "Uh oh" Sonic said as he looked at Silver who was still unconscious. "Damn it Silver, stop day-dreaming, your wife needs you. She needs rescuing. So wake up and help her god dammit!" Sonic said as he smacked Silver across the face multiple times. After what seemed to be the one thousand smack, Sonic gave in and picked him up. "Fine, be that way" he said before jumping from platform to platform and out of the mountain.

Sonic ran as fast as he could away from the mountain, and with a few seconds of running, the mountain blew up with an extraordinary amount of smoke. The explosion was so huge that with an eye-view of the whole planet it seemed that it destroyed a quarter of the world.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Sonic laid on dirt of a wasteland that was earlier beautiful grass. He was the only one around, no Silver or monster to be seen. "*groan*" Sonic exclaimed, struggling to pick himself up. He was a mess, blood all over his body. He was so bloody, noone knows where his bruises or cuts were!

When he finally picked himself up, he groaned some more before slowly looking around.

"Silver?" He said with confusion. "SILVER, BLAZE, WHERE ARE YOU GUYS!" Sonic called but didn't found or heard any clue to where they were. "Damn".

...

The wounded hedgehog began to slowly move forward, with no idea where he was going.

With walking for hours story finally reach to an end. Sonic fell down on his belly. He closed his eyes as he felt his heart rate going faster and faster until finally... He died.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Amy

...

Tails

...

Silver

...

Blaze

...

Chaos

...

All five died cause of Sonic.

Amy died cause of her determination to never give up. To never allow her body to be controlled by a chaos monster and possibly, out of love and concern over her spiky blue hero.

Chaos died cause of Sonic not being there to stop the vacuum attack she gave him. His suppose to be the hero, the one who saves the innocent. He was called the hero of Mobius for a reason god dammit!

Tails died out of courageous and utter stubbornness to help his best buddy in the whole wide world. He blame himself for not being there for him, for the .

Blaze died cause her husband and "Sonic" not rescuing her on time. The sadness she felt to see her silver lover not being there by her side when she need him the most. Now it's too late... too... late...

Silver died cause of Sonic not running fast enough. At the last minute the blue blur stopped to look back, then with one minute later, the mistake made it's toll heard and they both died...

Amy, the one who keeps on chasing for him, hoping that he will say yes one day. Sonic, the one who keeps on crossing his fingers, hoping that she won't stop chasing. He enjoyed the attention from her. He may had have a crush on her, but didn't want to believe it.

He didn't know how he felt until he lost it... forever...

His friends that are still waiting for his arrival for a solution to defeat Chasadine once and for all. Now his dead, and now they're going to suffer at the wrath of the chaos monster.

Is this the end?

Is this the end of Mobius?

It seems like it...

If it is then this is the last chapter and the two words.

THE END...

Or is it?

Sonic opened his eyes and stood up. The background around him was completely blank. It didn't make any sense unless... He is dead.

"Do not fear Sonic" a voice said, surprising Sonic. The blue blur looked up and saw a maroon echidna with white feathery wings and a yellow hallow float down towards him with a smile.

"Who are you?" Sonic asked, as the echidna came level with her hedgehog. "I'm your guardian angel, Serena" the young girl said with a smile.

She had bright green eyes with brown gauntlets. A white sleeveless belly showing shirt with violet outlines that showed her firm breasts. A dark blue tight skinny jeans that showed her perfect curves and matching dark blue high heels. She was stunning enough to make boys fall in love with her at first sight.

"Show that means I'm dead?" Sonic asked, picking himself up fully.

"Well, yes and no" Serena said still smiling.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you suppose to be dead but I saved you just in time" Serena said coming closer.

"Where am I?"

"You are in heaven of course" Serena answered as Sonic took a good look at himself. He was still a bit bruised by the explosion.

Serena notice this and got an idea. "Let me heal you" the maroon echidna said as she placed her lips on his, surprising Sonic. She soon used her tongue to battle with Sonic's in a clash of passion. Sonic didn't do anything. In fact, he just stood there while Serena used him. After a couple of minutes she let go and looked at him with a huge blush.

"I'm sorry but it was the only way to heal you at this point" she said looking away as Sonic looked at his now healed body.

"It's okay, thanks anyways" Sonic said with a bright smile which lifted Serena's mood.

"My pleasure" Serena replied, returning the smile.

"So what now?"

"Well the next bit is up to you Sonic" the words Serena said made the Sonic confused. "What do you mean?" Sonic asked as Serena took a deep breath.

"Well, every time a person is rescued by their guardian angel without permission which is what I did, that person which is you have the opportunity of a lifetime" Serena explained as she continued before breathing again.

"1: Send you back to where you came from.

2: Revive up to 5 dead creatures and send them to where they died or

3: None of the above which means you must stay here"

The 3 choices made Sonic eyes wide with disbelief. He could revive his friends back to Mobius. Amy, Tails, Chaos, Blaze and Silver would be back home. But then he must stay here. But he could go back and try to get the Ultimate Emeralds again to stop Chasadine, but then his friends will still be dead. What should he do?!

Sonic and Serena stared at each other, waiting for a response from him, a response that will determine the future of others. But what should he choose. Sonic took a deep breath and then spoke up. "I choose..."

**That's fin for this chap. The next chapter is all up to you guys. Make a decision, review it or pm me. Note: You have to have at least 1 review on this chapter before pming me. Otherwise your choice won't be counted. Good luck on the future of this story and goodbye all. FinalStory out.**


End file.
